In the Deserts of Egypt
by KingAtemOfEgypt
Summary: Ok...can't do summaries...but, basically, Atem,Yami, and Marik went on a tour in Egypt, but got lost! They wander through the huge wasteland looking for civilization...will they find it? Or will the tremense heat take its toll first?Rated T for mild yaoi.
1. On the Plane

I hope this turns out well. 0.o R&R!

The plane finally left the ground and rose into the air. After a few minutes of climbing, it broke through the clouds and flew forwards at high velocity. Inside, there were light blue passenger seats and a dark blue carpet. Large windows allowed a spectacular view of the ground far below. On the left side of the plane sat three teenagers. Two of them had spiky, multicolored hair with light bangs. The other had shoulder length blond hair. The shortest one, Yugi Motou, had large, innocent looking eyes. He wore a blue jacket and darker blue jeans with black boots. The tallest one, Atem, had a tank top and pants on, all black leather. Marik Ishtar wore a very midriff revealing lavender tank top and dark gray pants. They were sitting in rows, with Yugi next to Atem and Marik in front of them, next to a middle aged man. Atem was laying his head on Yugi's shouler, asleep. Yugi giggled and Marik whirled around.

"Think its funny that I'm next to some dude that snores? Well, at least I don't have to sit with a guy with a habit of chewing on his aibou." Yugi stopped his laughter and looked nervously at Atem. A while ago, at a sleepover, Yugi was sleeping and the next minute he found himself being licked on his face. Yelping, he sat up and saw that his darker half wasn't awake, but kept muttering his name. Yugi looked at him but shrugged and lied back down. Five minutes later, he woke up to an uncomfortable feeling on his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Atem chewing on several of his fingers unconsiously. It hurt quite a bit. It kept happening for the rest of the night. Marik thought this was very funny and reminds him every so often. Yugi looked back at Marik.

"It wasn't his fault. He sleepwalks too. Atem is just a restless person." With that, Atem opened one eye.

"Did I hear my name? Because I swear you two were talking about me. Care to repeat anything, _Marik?" _

"Whatever do you _mean_, Pharaoh? We were just sitting here, keeping to ourselves." Atem smiled and put his head back down.

A few hours later, the speaker near the door to the captain's quarters crackled to life. A deep voice filtered through it.

"_Attention, ladies and gentlemen, it will be only several more hours before we land in Egypt, so I suggest you make sure none of your belongings have gone astray. We shall first visit the ancient tombs and pyramids in the Palace of Atemu and then we shall continue towards the tents further out in the desert area. We will not venture too far, it is dangerous, but we shall lead you through parts of the desert to see some of the largest sand dunes in the world. Water will be provided. Any questions may be asked once we reach the touring center. Thank you." _Marik rubbed his hands together.

"Soon it shall be time to rob the tombs of all its treasures. I shall own them all! Mwahahaha!" He laughed manically. Atem chuckled. Yugi looked up at his face.

"Those were the days, huh?"

"No. They weren't. Marik was a crazy phsycopath and an idiot. I beat him every time," Atem said, smiling. Yugi giggled and Marik squinted his eyes.

"Yes, you were an idiot, Pharaoh. I was always better," he scoffed, and turned around. But he could not the good natured smirk that crept upon his lips.


	2. The Egyptian Village

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Yu-Gi-OH! Got That?!**

A few hours later, then everyone put on their seatbelts and the plane landed. It bumped along the flat sand until it finally came to a stop. The speaker crackled again.

"_Ok, folks, we have now settled right next to the Great Desert of Egypt. If you look at the ground, you'll see that there is no asphalt or concrete. That is because all the villagers that live here have tried their hardest to keep this place looking like it did originally, thousands of years ago. They have done a very good job, and you may be surprised how primitive the streets and buildings look. Now, please gather your belongings and step off the plane. The exit door is in the back to the left. Once outside, please stay together and try to keep a firm hold on your children. This village is very large and it will be easy to get lost. When wandering about the village, please respect the villagers' property and do not cross their boundaries. First, we shall go see the tombs. Stay close to your guides, and have fun. Thank you very much." _The speaker turned off, and everyone started to leave the plane. There were not a large amount of people, but the plane was at least half way full. It took about five minutes for everyone to get off. The crowd chattered excitedly, and it was a bit noisy. Yugi took hold on Marik and Atem, trying not to lose sight of them. Atem smiled and looked at Marik.

"You heard the pilot. Don't let go of your child, Marik." Marik grumbled and looked a little uncomfortable. Yugi looked up.

"Huh? What's the matter? Are you okay?" The blond haired teen looked at the pyramids.

"I just don't feel that well right now. Something's getting to me…" Atem nodded.

"I feel awful too. It hurts a lot to see my home in ruins. It's like there's a part of me that's been ripped out…" Yugi jerked their arms.

"Hey, you guys, we're here to have fun. Lighten up." Atem gave a small smile as he looked at Yugi.

"You know what? I feel better already. You have that effect on people, Yugi." He bent down and kissed his light on the forehead. Yugi blushed a little but looked ahead.

"C'mon guys, we better hurry! Everyone else is already walking." Marik nodded and they ran to catch up. Once they were back with the other tourists, they took the change to look around. They were standing in one of the most beautiful and ancient places they had ever seen. Short, square buildings were everywhere, and they nearly matched the color of the orange tan that was seen in the sand. Clothes lines stood in front of some houses, and the street was filled with people dressed in simple wear; a short or long white or brown skirt, dark sandals, and, most common, a long plain tunic with a sash tied around their waists'. All of the people were tanned, like Marik and Atem, and some women wore necklaces made of wood or clay. There were also many markets, some selling fruits or vegetables, jewelry, clothes, shoes, meat, candy, pottery, house utensils, furniture, and much more. Yugi was stunned, and looked up at Atem, but was confused at his expression.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh? You look strange."

"Yugi, you are making me feel much better, but it is still extremely painful. I am amazed at how the place looks; it is nearly exactly the same as it was thousands of years ago." Yugi nodded, and felt sorry for the Pharaoh. Seeing his old home after so long must hurt. Yugi's face scrunched up. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

_It must be awful knowing that all the friends you knew are gone…and that you can't stay here longer than the tour lasts…" _Yugi thought, feeling bad. He hugged his buddy and Atem smiled. Having his friends here made him feel a little happier. They all looked forward and smiled.

"Ok," Marik said, " Let's get on with this tour!"


	3. Tomb of Tutankhamun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Ahhh!" Yugi yelled, backing away from a piece of pottery. Atem looked inside it and saw a large horned viper, ready to strike. A snake charmer put a lid over the pot. He chuckled as Yugi shivered.

"Don't worry, lad, she won't hurt ye. Ol' Nellie won't be bothered ter bite." Yugi gave a strained smile and walked away to catch up with the group. Marik looked back over his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Yugi? Afraid of a little snake? If you guys would stop lagging behind, we might actually keep up with everyone else." Atem smiled and Yugi calmed down. They continued walking with the guide for about fifteen more minutes before they reached the edge of the village. The buildings and people began to thin out and the ground became more rugged. Peering ahead, Atem could see about three large but short buildings. When they reached the entrance of one, the guide stopped. Turning around, she spoke to the crowd.

"Alright, everybody, welcome to the Tombs of Kemet, which is the 'Black Land' of Egypt. These tombs are extremely old, so please refrain from touching them unless instructed. Watch your step, the ground is uneven. It has been lit inside with small lamps, so that it is easier to see. Leave and food and drink outside, please. Follow me." She stepped into the large opening in front of the small building and everyone went in after her. Yugi gulped, but stepped into the hole. They appeared to be walking down a narrow tunnel made of dirt, with small lights leading their way. It was very dim, but it wasn't exactly dark. Suddenly, the tunnel widened into a long, short room. Some people had to bend down their heads to avoid hitting the ceiling.

"Be careful, everyone, the ceiling is low. Now, as I'm sure many of you have noticed, we are standing in a room filled with long boxes. This is the final resting place of one of the most popular Pharaohs, King Tutankhamen. Also called a _nswt, _or 'king' in Egyptian. He was found here in 1992, by Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon. That large tomb to your right is his. Unfortunately, you will not find the body in there, since scientists have long since removed it. The oxygen would destroy it. Four of these six sarcophaguses have actual remains in them. Most of them are High Priests, or his assistants. They have been sealed shut, but they were once open and we do have some pictures. On your left you will see a table with photographs of King Tut and the other Egyptians that lay here. Watch your step, please."

Marik and Atem carefully made their way over to the table. Yugi almost tripped on a large rock, but regained his balance and got to the pictures. He looked them over carefully; he had always wondered what mummies really looked like. He picked up a picture of King Tut. You could see the brownish, dried out skin on his stretched face. Some teeth were missing and his arm was bent at a strange angle, making it look broken. He looked up at Marik and saw him chuckling.

"Oh, man, Pharaoh, you must have looked as bad as these guys do. Can we say, skin lotion?"

"Haha. Marik, I didn't find that particularly funny. Care to say it again?" Yugi laughed and Marik smiled.

"No, I don't think I will." Yugi giggled, but stopped as he noticed something in the picture he was holding. There was something engraved on the side of sarcophagus…symbols? He poked Atem in the ribs.

"What, Yugi?"

"What do these things mean? I figured you would know." He pointed at the picture. Atem took it from him and held it up to a lamp so he could see it better.

"The hieroglyphics on the coffin? It's a little hard to read…either it says '_My curse will follow you wherever you are' _or '_my purse is down at the bar'_." Marik looked at him, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, that clears things up just fine. Yugi, what have we learned today? An ancient king had a purse, got drunk, and left all his cash and ID with other money grabbers. Yep, you Pharaohs got it down."

"This isn't funny Marik. Atem, what curse? Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, I wouldn't count on there being a curse. If there was, it would probably effect anyone who enters his resting place disrespectfully." This caused a snort from the blond haired teen.

"Yeah. Uhuh. I guess blowing a hole in your tomb, taking your remains away to be experimented on, selling all your sentimental possessions, and showing tourists your dead, rotting bodies isn't real nice. If there _was _a curse, we've got it sticking to us like glue. But, I'm getting bored so I'm gonna go wait in the nice, hot sun and enjoy my stay in this desert, not wasting it here, being forced to inhale dust and the smell of death. Good day." Yugi looked at the sarcophaguses nervously, but left the tomb room with Atem to join Marik outside.


End file.
